Lágrimas
by Niveneh
Summary: Lágrimas de Shun, desesperado porque ha quemado casi todo su cosmo y Hyoga aún no da señales de despertar. Shun x Hyoga. Homofóbicos abstenerse
1. Shun POV

**Lágrimas**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

_"Por sobre todo sé un hombre y combate hasta el final; sin importar que sacrifiques tu vida". _

En verdad lamento no poder cumplirte esa promesa, hermano. Fue la última vez que escuché tu voz y me pedías que me convirtiera en un hombre, para combatir el mal. Después de todo así es como debe comportarse un caballero al servicio de la Diosa Athena, ¿no es así? 

Te pido mil perdones hermano, pero creo que me alejaré un tiempo de los combates. Quizás no me haga un hombre valiente y osado como tú, pero por lo menos me queda la satisfacción que estoy haciendo lo correcto. 

Es que no he podido hacer otra cosa. El verle inmóvil en el suelo, frío y sin aquella calidez vital; algo me decía a gritos que era mi deber ayudarle. Es por ello que decidí permanecer a su lado. Contemplé a mis compañeros Seiya y Shiryu partir, perderse entre las sombras y les encomendé el cuidado de la señorita Saori, algo dentro de mí estaba seguro que yo ya no podría continuar. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Observé cuidadosamente el rostro de mi amigo. Con suavidad pasé mis yemas de los dedos sobre su mejilla. ¡Estaba tan fría! ¿Era tan poderoso el gélido Camus de Acuario? Ha sido capaz de encerrar a Hyoga en un ataúd de cristal… de cristal ¡Qué ironía! Hyoga, cuyo elemento favorito era el hielo, quien podía manejar con asombrosa majestuosidad el aire frío, fue dejado fuera de combate al ser congelado. Ha caído como un niño ante el magnánimo poderío del caballero de Acuario. Pero yo estoy seguro que te arrebató algo más valioso que tu movilidad y casi tu vida. Te arrebató el orgullo. 

¡Eras tan orgulloso Hyoga! Tan altivo, con esa mirada de autosuficiencia; como recalcándonos siempre que nunca necesitabas la ayuda de nadie. Quizás por eso no escuchaste mis advertencias en la casa de Géminis, por eso fuiste golpeado por tu propio poder y por ese orgullo te encuentras así ahora, entre la delicada línea que separa a los vivos de los muertos. ¿Por qué no escuchaste mis advertencias? O tal vez yo debí ser más contundente, jamás debí dejar que atacaras al caballero Géminis. 

¿Acaso es esa culpa lo que me ha hecho quedarme a tu lado? No estoy seguro, pero me siento en parte responsable. Demasiado responsable. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste Hyoga? Te habrías evitado muchísimos dolores de cabeza y salvado tu vida. Pero, después de todo ¿por qué habrías tú de escucharme a mí? No soy quien para que me escuches. 

Mis brazos tiritan de frío al acercar tu cuerpo al mío, el frío que rodea tu cuerpo es más penetrante de lo que pensaba. Quizás mi vida peligre más de lo que imaginé. Pero ¿sabes algo? No me importa si pongo mi vida en peligro, lo único que realmente me importa es ver tus ojos abrirse otra vez. Siempre me gustaron tus ojos, pero nunca creí prudente comentártelo; te lo habrías tomado a mal. Pero ahora que no puedes escucharme, puedo confesártelo abiertamente. Tus ojos son como el espejo de tu alma, ese tono azul es tan hermoso. 

¿No puedes complacerme y abrirlos una vez más? Tan sólo una vez más… 

Necesito mantenerme optimista, de modo que trato de imaginar tu rostro al despertar. Seguramente me preguntarás qué hago allí, qué ha ocurrido. Si las fuerzas aún me quedan, trataré de sonreírte y decirte que ya todo está bien. He ensayado esa escena tantas veces en mi cabeza que ya he perdido la cuenta. Y es tan triste que esa escena la encuentre tan lejos. Tu rostro ha recuperado algo de color, pero el aura gélida que te rodea aún está presente. Esa ráfaga fría está comenzando a invadirme y he empezado a asustarme. ¿Acaso Camus está castigándome por intentar traerte de vuelta? 

Una gota fría recorre mi mejilla. Me encuentro tan cansado que imaginé sería obra del aire frío que te rodea, pero comprobé con asombro que es una lágrima. ¿Acaso he empezado a llorar sin notarlo? Mis labios se curvan en actitud irónica, claro que tengo muchas cosas por las cuales llorar. Mi hermano ha muerto y esta vez está demasiado lejos como para que sus cenizas renazcan y lo traigan de vuelta a mí. Y por ti Hyoga, lloro por ti. 

Si llegaras ha saberlo me tacharías de tonto o sentimental, pero lloro porque tengo miedo de perderte. Miedo de no poder terminar mi labor y que los dos perdamos nuestras vidas. Tengo que salvarte, si por lo menos te salvas tú me daré por bien servido y mi alma podrá descansar tranquila. 

Los últimos haces de mi energía vital se están escapando finalmente. Y tú aún no das señales de despertar. Lágrimas siguen corriendo desesperadamente por mis mejillas, tratando en vano de apaciguar mis temores. Te he donado la gran mayoría de mi energía vital, la he explotado al máximo; deberías haber despertado o por lo menos moverte. Pero nada aún. ¿Por qué no despiertas, Hyoga?

Haré un último esfuerzo, quemaré el resto de mi energía vital tan sólo para ti. Mis ojos están embarrados de lágrimas, y aunque me parece sentir que tu brazo derecho se mueve un poco, no puedo fiarme tanto; quizás se trate de una jugarreta de mi imaginación.  

-¿Shun? ¿Qué… qué… qué demonios estás haciendo?- tu voz está un poco débil, pero sigue tan orgullosa y altanera como de costumbre. Creo que mis labios se arquearon en una sonrisa. 

-Aishit…- creo que mi cansada y adolorida mente intentó decirte algo. No estaba muy seguro el qué; pero el que estuvieras bien hizo remover algo cálido dentro de mí. Sentía mi cuerpo liviano, mis lágrimas ahora eran de felicidad, te encontrabas bien y como dije, ahora mi alma puede descansar en paz. 

-¡Shun!- 

_"Adiós Hyoga…"  _

**Fin**

**N/A: ¡Otro fanfic de Saint Seiya! ****Ya no puedo ocultar la obsesión hacia la serie ¿no? ¡Me atraparon! Jejeje Les diré que siempre me ha gustado la parejilla de Hyoga y Shun ¡Son tan lindos! **

**El yaoi me agrada, pero nunca me he animado a escribir uno. No considero este fic un yaoi verdadero, pero es un pequeño intento. **

**Va dedicado especialmente a mi querida hija Miri, a quien prometí un fic de esta parejita; espero que te haya gustado linda.**

**Ya saben, para contacto meiko@wings.distant-sky.org y pues los reviews que son siempre bien recibidos. ¡Hasta otro fanfic! **


	2. Hyoga POV

**Lágrimas**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Hyoga POV. **

_Frío._

Era la única sensación que recorría toda mi esencia. No era del todo malo, significaba que seguía vivo, después de todo. ¿Por qué entonces, mi cuerpo permanece inmóvil? ¡Qué olvidadizo eres, Hyoga! ¡Estás atrapado en un ataúd de cristal! Sí, ahora soy el eterno prisionero de ese ataúd de cristal creado por mi maestro, Kamus de Acuario. Eso significa que es como si estuviera muerto en vida, encerrado aquí nadie podrá escuchar mis gritos, nadie podrá secar mis lágrimas. 

Hace ya muchos años me dijeron que los hombres tienen que ser siempre fuertes, que las lágrimas son signos de debilidad; entonces, los hombres no pueden llorar. Es inconcebible que un caballero de Athena llore, él debe mantenerse serio y frío durante las batallas. Sin embargo, llorar ahora es lo que más deseo desde el fondo de mi alma. Hay demasiado dolor en mí, necesito que se vaya, que salga de alguna manera. Necesito que se derrame, que salga de mi cuerpo de una vez. 

He perdido. No sólo la batalla, lo perdí todo. Mi vida, mis amigos, a mi madre, mi orgullo como caballero. Tal vez esta gélida tumba es lo que realmente merezco. Quizás es mejor que permanezca aquí, retirado en este ataúd de hielo, olvidado por todos. 

Lamento mucho no poder seguir luchando al lado de Seiya, Shiryu y Shun. Seguramente pensarán que soy un cobarde, y quizás lo sea. Pero creo que, al pelear con Kamus, por primera vez en la vida comprobé que no soy infalible. Todo aquel orgullo que siempre sentí por ser el caballero del cisne se desvaneció de la misma manera que desapareció mi poder en la mano de Kamus. Él es un ser realmente poderoso, por lo menos debo sentir honrado que él, siendo mi maestro, haya sido quien me dio muerte. Tan sólo espero que mis amigos puedan continuar con nuestra labor, que puedan salvar a la señorita Saori y librar el Santuario de la presencia maligna del patriarca Arles. Que ellos puedan terminar la labor que yo me rehusé a continuar. ¿Me rendí? Sí ¿Soy un cobarde? Quizás sí, reconocí mi inferioridad luego de caer ante el ataque de Kamus, me dejé vencer porque estaba seguro que no habría poder humano que le arrebatara la victoria a mi maestro. Me sentí tan poca cosa en ese momento que ya no quise oponer más resistencia y dejé que me sellara en este lugar. 

¿Acaso es mi turbia imaginación, o he empezado a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en mi cuerpo? No, al principio pensé que lo imaginaba y traté de ignorarlo, pero ahora estoy seguro que no es así. Incluso me arriesgaría a asegurar que ya no siento la misma corriente helada que antes. ¿Es acaso eso posible? ¿Acaso ya han transcurrido siglos desde que Kamus me encerró aquí? No lo creo, no puede haber pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Qué ocurre, entonces? 

_Hyoga…_

¿Alguien está llamándome? Sí, no puedo equivocarme, alguien me llama. ¿Quién podrá ser? Dios mío, temo estar empezando a volverme loco. Quizás la soledad sea una premisa para la locura humana. 

No, no estoy loco. Esta vez siento como si estuviera otra presencia cerca de mío. Es un aire tibio y cálido. No puedo equivocarme, hay alguien que con su presencia me está atrayendo a la luz de nuevo. Pero ¿Quién puede ser tan loco como para osar derretir el aire frío de Kamus? ¿Quién? Seiya es lo suficientemente impulsivo, pero no, esta no es su presencia. Antes que pueda continuar mis pesquisas, siento como una fuerte explosión de energía rodea todo mi ser. Es una energía cálida y pura, que poco a poco va llenándome de fuerzas y de bríos. Estoy empezando a sentir mis brazos y mis piernas nuevamente, que puedo tener control sobre mis extremidades. 

Aprieto mis ojos con insistencia e intento abrirlos. Todo se ve muy borroso los primeros segundos, aún siento algo de frío en mis huesos, pero puedo sentir que estoy en el suelo. ¿Me han sacado de mi ataúd? ¿Quiénes? 

Justo cuando recuperé la visión, mis ojos se cruzaron con un par de hermosas esmeraldas. ¡Shun! ¡Por dios! ¿Eres tú, Shun? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, a mi lado? ¿Qué rayos intentas hacer? 

-¿Shun? ¿Qué… qué demonios… estás haciendo?- mis primeras palabras aún salían con dificultad de mi boca, pues mis labios no se movían con destreza todavía. Pero demandaba saber qué ocurría aquí. Estaba en tus brazos, y tú simplemente me mirabas, con tu rostro marcado en lágrimas. ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Por qué? 

Siento mi cuerpo cálido y con renovadas energías, sin embargo, es tu cuerpo ahora el que siento gélido y débil. ¿Acaso eres tú quien me ha salvado de las garras de la muerte? ¡Semejante tontería! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! Iba a abrir mi boca de nuevo para reclamarte tu insensatez, pero noto que no estás en condiciones de una reprimenda. Con una débil sonrisa aún en sus labios, y con tus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, tus ojos se van cerrando con suavidad. 

-Aishit…- pero tu frase se corta, y contemplo, como si fuera en cámara lenta, cómo vas cayendo. Terminas sobre mi pecho, inconsciente y con tu cuerpo frío y tieso. ¡Te has tragado de una bocanada todo el frío que había en mi cuerpo! ¡¿Cómo has podido ser tan insensato?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? 

Te contemplo inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Tengo unas ganas enormes de darte un fuerte golpe, Shun. ¡Aún no entiendo cómo has sido capaz de cometer semejante tontería! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No entiendo por qué sigues el ejemplo de tu estrella guardiana e insistes en sacrificarte por los demás. ¿Por qué? No lograré entenderte, aunque yo me encuentre ahora fuera de peligro ¿Qué importa eso si tú estás al borde de la muerte? ¡Insisto en que has cometido una tontería!

Sin embargo, esta tontería me ha salvado la vida. Pocas personas han arriesgado su vida para salvarme, mi madre fue una de ellas, quien terminó entregando su existencia para que yo pudiera sobrevivir. ¡Pero yo jamás habría esperado tal gesto de tu parte! Te has ganado mi respeto Shun, ahora ya no te veo como ese chiquillo asustadizo y dependiente de su hermano mayor. Ahora he empezado a mirarte de otra manera, este gran sacrificio ha cambiado por completo mi manera de pensar de ti. No has debido hacerlo Shun, tu cosmos no era suficientemente poderoso. ¡Estás tan frío! Tu alma está a punto de abandonar a tu cuerpo…

_No, no lo dejaré..._

No permitiré que mueras Shun. Ni tampoco me rendiré, has dado casi toda tu cálida energía para que yo pueda sobrevivir. Yo no te dejaré morir aquí, me encargaré que lleguemos juntos hasta la recámara del Maestro y salvaremos la vida de la señorita Saori. 

Con suavidad tomo su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos. ¡Cuán frío estás! Pero sobrevivirás, de eso me voy a encargar yo, Shun. Tienes que vivir, debes hacerlo, tienes que vivir para que yo te pueda dar las gracias. 

**FIN **

**Aquí está la historia mirror de "Lágrimas". Ésta, como habrán podido darse cuenta, está narrada desde el punto de vista de Hyoga. Es bien cortito el fic, pero creo que ha llenado mis expectativas. **

**Lamento que a muchas personas no les agrade el yaoi y el shounen-ai. Soy una persona tolerante y respeto los gustos ajenos. Lo que se me hace inconcebible es que después de escribir una advertencia sobre el género, personas que no les agrade el yaoi vengan a leerlo. ¿Alguien puede entenderlo? A menos que ese lector sea un masoquista, no cabe en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo voy a leer algo que de antemano SÉ que no me va a gustar? No comprendo, insisto en que no comprendo. Y llámenme bruta, pero mi sentido común no entiende. Si no te gusta este género y aún así haz leído el fanfic, ni te molestes en escribirme, igual, tus insultos caerán en oídos sordos. **

**Dedicado de todo corazón a dos de mis angelitos: a mi querida hija Amelia, por ser tan linda y siempre estar allí para mí. Y también para mi niña consentida Franie, porque entre ella es una de las que me vició con el yaoi xD. **

**Para comentarios meiko@wings.distant-sky.org **


End file.
